


夜曲 | nocturne

by 8june1983



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Songfic, been listening to jay chou again and im having many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/pseuds/8june1983
Summary: a series of Lyle Dylandy character studies written at night





	夜曲 | nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> why on earth do i start things at fOUR AM IN THE MORNING

_for you, i'll play chopin's nocturne_

-

Lyle was more than proud of Amy. What older brother wouldn't be happy for their little sister's first violin recital?

The piece that her instructor had selected, a piece that Amy had spent so many weeks practising to perfection -- Neil had thought it was quite sad, which had annoyed Lyle like Neil always did.

Because Lyle thought it was beautiful. 

-

_you, who is buried in the afterlife_

-

"Do I know you?"

The stern, cold eyes of a young Middle Eastern man only stared back at Lyle.

"No, you don't know me," he replied back in thick, accented, American English. "Just go," he continued, turning his head back down towards his glass of milk.

Lyle left the man in the bar reluctantly. He couldn't help but get that feeling that he had seen the boy before, somewhere, and then just as the door slammed shut, before Lyle caught his too-drunk friend by the neck and hailed the nearest taxi -- he caught the strains of a violin among flickering radio static (what on Earth was a radio doing in the 24th century?). An all-too-familiar melody.

Lyle could only think of Amy's passion for Chopin's nocturnes with a sad smile on his face. It was too long ago now.

-

_your heartbeat still feels quite warm and clear_

-

"Anew, you like classical music?"

The lavender-haired woman smiled softly. "It's such a pretty song, Lyle."

They were in a small, antiquated record store, and Lyle could tell Anew was enjoying herself and the recording of the song considerably.

"There's nothing I've ever heard that sounds as clear and wonderful as the violin, Lyle," Anew said as she put away the headphones on a nearby rack.

Lyle chuckled. He knew exactly what recording Anew had been listening to, judging from the cover of the CD she had put into the player so randomly. He was glad Anew had discovered such a pretty piece, a piece so nostalgic in Lyle's mind.

They leaned so closely against each other later that night, in the safety of Lyle's quarters in the Ptolemy. Lyle could feel Anew's metered breathing, her chest beating against his, and it almost felt like the way a violin's bow moved up and down across strings so smoothly.

-

_the air all around the open cemetery i'm in is foggy_

-

Lyle circled the plot once, running his fingers along both gravestones, black like piano keys. 

His fingers were moist, and smeared with five year's worth murky filth.

Lyle placed a bouquet of flowers bigger than the usual size he had bought every year he had come to the gravesite before Neil had stopped coming, suddenly. Now Neil's name was among the names of the rest of his family that had been engraved years ago.

Lyle placed a similar bouquet -- and an antique classical music CD (Selected Chopin Recordings, November 2005) -- next to the gravestone he himself had asked to be installed just months ago, which bore the name Anew Returner.

'I'm giving your song back to you," he whispered one last time, before walking away.

He hoped Anew, somewhere among the sky and stars, would be listening to it forever.

Now Lyle's eyes were just as foggy as the air outside.

-

_and yet my eyes can't show any sympathy_

-

Lyle leaves the same thing for his family and Anew on this visit, but he leaves another copy of the same CD from over three hundred years ago for Neil and Amy, too.

Soon it would be the twentieth anniversary of the Dublin Square Bombing, the attack that had taken away Amy's life and any sense of innocence that Neil had left in him, and it had taken Lyle that much time to realise why Neil had been so obsessed with exacting revenge, and why he himself had become so responsive to the first and last violin piece Amy had ever performed in public.

This nocturne was no longer innocently beautiful as it was years ago. And yet Lyle couldn't find the right words for the emotions he felt whenever he heard it for the past three years, until he returned to a half-empty Ptolemy without a family, a girlfriend, even a comrade he had come to understand better than his own brother --

and let this thing called grief overwhelm him for reasons more than losing Anew forever. 

 -

_i'll play chopin's nocturne for you, to commemorate this deceased love of mine_

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The piece Amy is playing that reappears in all of the drabbles is Chopin's nocturne in C sharp minor, which is a piece the composer dedicated to his sister.  
> 2\. The lyrics that accompany each year a drabble is set in are from the song Nocturne (Ye Qu), the first track in Jay Chou's sixth album November's Chopin. The album was released on the first of November, 2005 (can you find the reference to this in the fic?). The translation I used can be seen here: http://chineselyrics4you.blogspot.com/2008/10/07-ye-qu-nocturne.html  
> 3\. I have no idea why I'm still awake while and after writing this, but since it is more than likely prone to errors please comment if theres a glaring one and I will either fix it or take your feedback too seriously and not write for a while until I can do so at a more appropriate hour...


End file.
